


Друзья и любовники

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2018 || Midi G-PG-13 [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: — Как приятно встретиться лично и познакомиться с тем, кого прежде знала лишь по голосу в наушнике, — с улыбкой сказала она. — Но в самом деле, не стоило, я вполне могла взять такси.— Именно это я и сказал мастеру Уэйну, но, полагаю, он просто старался быть вежливым, а это с ним так редко случается, что я стараюсь не препятствовать.





	Друзья и любовники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends and Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793867) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



> таймлайн где-то между Dawn of Justice и Justice League

Все аэропорты мира одинаковы — шумны, многолюдны и неприветливы, и Готэм Интернейшнл не исключение. Прошел месяц с тех пор, как Диана покинула Штаты — правда, задержавшись на некоторое время после похорон и даже однажды поучаствовав в небольшом бою на стороне Брюса, прежде чем он вплотную занялся поисками. У Дианы все еще были свои дела в Париже, и она не собиралась их бросать. Возвращение к работе в Лувре в некотором роде помогло ей поразмыслить над произошедшим в тишине и спокойствии.

На пути к длинному ряду припаркованных такси ее окликнул глубокий, мягкий голос. 

— Мисс Принс.

Голос был отдаленно знакомым, но она не смогла сразу понять, где именно его слышала. Обернувшись, Диана увидела его обладателя — высокого, прилично одетого мужчину, легко опиравшегося о новейший Роллс-ройс. Мужчина был далеко не молод — за шестьдесят, прикинула Диана, — но держался с той выправкой, которая ясно говорит о внутренней силе; его глаза насмешливо блестели, а седина и морщины нисколько не скрывали того факта, что он все еще был красив.

— Да? — сказала она и подошла ближе, все еще пытаясь припомнить, где слышала этот голос, ведь лицо мужчины совсем не было ей знакомо.

— Альфред Пенниуорт, — сказал он и протянул руку в крепком и сильном рукопожатии. — Мастер Уэйн попросил меня встретить вас.  
И тогда она вспомнила. Ту ночь в доках Готэма, незадолго до того, как покинула страну. Вспомнила, как кралась с Брюсом в тенях, ожидая появления объекта наблюдения, и слышала именно этот голос у Брюса в наушнике. Глубокий, язвительный, даже презрительный — вопреки категорически вежливым формулировкам. 

— Как приятно встретиться лично и познакомиться с тем, кого прежде знала лишь по голосу в наушнике, — с улыбкой сказала она. — Но в самом деле, не стоило, я вполне могла взять такси.

— Именно это я и сказал мастеру Уэйну, но, полагаю, он просто старался быть вежливым, а это с ним так редко случается, что я стараюсь не препятствовать. 

Диана рассмеялась — и над его ответом, и над сухим и недовольным, но в то же время полном неожиданной преданности тоном. Она прилетела из уважения к Брюсу и очень ценила, что он потрудился вернуть ей военное фото — но Брюс был не из тех людей, которым легко симпатизировать. 

— В таком случае я не против.

Он бросил короткий взгляд на ее сумку. Диана знала достаточно мужчин вроде него — слишком старомодных для нынешнего века и впитавших с молоком матери то, что называлось безупречными манерами, — чтобы понять, о чем он подумал. Но спустя мгновение в его сознании, должно быть, победило то, что она сильнее любого мужчины, а не то, что она женщина или просто гостья — и вместо того, чтобы предложить помочь ей с сумкой, он лишь открыл перед ней багажник машины, а потом и дверцу пассажирского сиденья. Она обратила внимание на его стальную вопреки возрасту выправку — он держался как солдат, даже когда все войны были далеко позади.

— Я бы предпочла сесть рядом с вами, если вы не против. — Он был ей любопытен, так же, как и были любопытны его взаимоотношения с Брюсом, и по ее опыту взгляд мужчине в затылок не делал беседу приятнее. Он крайне выразительно повел бровью, но, едва кивнув, сразу открыл для нее дверцу переднего сиденья. Диана подумала, что, работая на Брюса Уэйна, он привык и к гораздо более странному поведению.

— Как я понимаю, мастер Уэйн разрешил вам остановиться в одной из своих резиденций в городе, — сказал он, выехав с территории аэропорта. Диана прикрыла глаза на мгновение, наслаждаясь низким рычанием двигателя — она всегда любила автомобили и не удивилась тому, что у Брюса их более чем достаточно, поскольку и сама была бы не против одолжить один на денек. 

— Да. Я сказала ему, что в этом тоже нет необходимости. 

— Это так, но если бы вы отказались, он бы, наверное, забронировал все комнаты во всех отелях города. — Услышав тот же сухой тон, Диана не удержалась от смеха. У нее не было никакой уверенности в том, что он преувеличивает.

— Он может быть весьма... упрям, не правда ли?

— Боюсь, вы не знаете и половины, мисс Принс.

Он словно едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза — это было бы не очень культурно — и Диана снова чуть не засмеялась. Смерть Супермена, тяжкая скорбь в глазах Брюса, неясная угроза потенциальных нападений и ее собственные воспоминания, вылезшие наружу, словно не были погребены под толстым слоем времени — за последние месяцы у Дианы не было особых поводов для смеха. Поэтому она очень ценила чувство легкости, возникавшее в присутствии Альфреда Пенниуорта. Он выглядел человеком, не утратившим способности смеяться, несмотря на все ужасы этого мира. Возможно, этот смех был несколько язвительным, но все же гораздо лучшим, чем мрачный цинизм Брюса.

— Кем именно вы приходитесь Брюсу? — спросила она спустя несколько минут необременительной тишины.

— Я его дворецкий, — ответил он таким беспристрастным тоном, словно это в порядке вещей и в обязанности каждого порядочного дворецкого входит снабжение работодателя тактическими советами, пока работодатель дерется с преступниками в ночи.

— Подозреваю, что это далеко не все.

Уголок его рта чуть изогнулся вверх, словно он вспомнил одному ему понятную шутку, но тон голоса остался беспристрастно сухим.

— Мастер Уэйн может быть несколько эксцентричным, но мне вряд ли необходимо вам это напоминать.

— Да, полагаю, что нет. — Диана не стала заострять внимание на том, что у человека, очевидно проработавшего рядом с Брюсом столько времени, наверняка порядочно своей собственной эксцентричности.

* * *

Следующим утром она села в купленное заранее авто — она не была уверена, что Брюс или Альфред будут рады, если она сбежит на их Роллс-Ройсе — и поехала по адресу, который ей дал Альфред. Поместье Уэйнов располагалось на окраине города, и хотя раньше она и не могла его увидеть, оно вполне вписывалось в ее представления о Брюсе. Заросшие лужайки, высокие старые деревья, полевые цветы, разросшиеся повсюду вокруг сгоревшего особняка. Брюс всегда казался ей человеком с таким же грузом воспоминаний, как у нее самой, и его дом отражал это как никакой другой из всех, где Диана бывала.

Она задумалась, как во все это вписывался дворецкий. Брюс был в некотором роде слишком современным для того, чтобы иметь дворецкого, и, несмотря на британский акцент и безупречные манеры, Альфред Пенниуорт совершенно не походил на ту старомодную прислугу, которую она успела повидать в Англии в послевоенное время. Она улыбнулась, когда дверь домика, очевидно, совсем недавно построенного у реки, ей открыл именно он.

— Мисс Принс, прошу, проходите. — Казалось, Альфред был искренне рад ее видеть, и она позволила ему забрать свою куртку. Когда он на короткую секунду коснулся ее плеч, она заметила, что руки у него были теплые, и поймала себя на мысли о том, как крепко еще вчера эти руки держали руль автомобиля. Она ценила хороших водителей почти так же, как и быстрые авто. 

— Мне кажется несправедливым, что вы так ко мне обращаетесь, а сами настаиваете называть вас просто Альфредом, — поддразнила она, и улыбнулась еще шире, увидев выражение его лица.

— Боюсь, вам придется смириться с этой несправедливостью.

Он предложил ей чай — «или что-нибудь покрепче, мне хорошо известно о необходимости иметь такое под рукой, когда мастер Уэйн здесь», — и они выпили чаю в светлой кухне домика у озера. Она улыбнулась мысли о дворецком и амазонке посреди столь современного строения, однако он, казалось, был здесь совершенно как дома — и, что самое главное, с ним она тоже чувствовала себя здесь как дома. 

— Как давно вы на него работаете? — спросила Диана, и Альфред странно на нее взглянул.

— Всю его жизнь, боюсь. — Он отхлебнул чаю, спрятав улыбку, но глаза его весело блестели. — Я занимался всем, кроме воспитания, так что, возможно, часть вины лежит на мне. 

— Это не так. Он хороший человек. Ему только нужно помнить об этом. — Она взглянула в окно на блестевшее в свете послеполуденного солнца озеро.

Диана была не понаслышке знакома с тем, как отчаяние поглощает достойных людей. Она и сама испытывала подобное под грузом боли большей, чем могла вынести, но нашла в себе силы не опустить руки в битве за человечество, которое, казалось, само хотело изничтожить себя из жадности, ненависти и зависти. Она не винит Брюса за тьму в сердце, за сомнения и гнев.

Но она ощутила облегчение, когда Брюс смог выкарабкаться из своего отчаяния — и еще большее облегчение, когда он каким-то образом смог убедить ее присоединиться к команде.

— Я напомню об этих словах, когда вам в следующий раз захочется его стукнуть. — Слова Альфреда звучали с абсолютной уверенностью человека, желавшего совершить подобное далеко не единожды. Диана снова, как и днем ранее, ощутила теплящийся в груди легкий и веселый смех, словно они с Альфредом были знакомы давным-давно, словно пили чай на кухне и болтали уже сто тысяч раз. Она улыбнулась ему, и он медленно, словно разучился за все проведенные с Брюсом мрачные времена, улыбнулся в ответ — и эта улыбка очень ему шла. 

— Я начинаю на это рассчитывать, — сказала она.

* * *

— Боюсь, появление Брюса Уэйна на мероприятии столь низкого уровня может привлечь больше внимания, чем нам бы хотелось, сэр, — отметил Альфред, ставя поднос с чаем и сэндвичами на стол. Диана коротко улыбнулась, а потом, встретившись с ним взглядом — чуть шире. Рано или поздно Альфред все равно появлялся в Пещере, когда Диана приходила к Брюсу — иногда приносил еды или напитков, иногда что-нибудь для работы над снаряжением Бэтмена, иногда просто давал советы или высказывал те или иные доводы. За эти недели Диана уже привыкла к нему, в то время как сквозь странности и перепады настроений Брюса ей все еще приходилось продираться. Альфред начинал казаться близким и знакомым. Чего нельзя было ожидать от Брюса, сколько бы времени они ни провели вместе за работой.

— Тогда пойду я, — предложила Диана, когда Брюс в кои-то веки не стал спорить с сентенцией Альфреда. 

— Не такая уж ты и незаметная, — сообщил Брюс. Вкупе с небрежно брошенным взглядом это можно было принять за комплимент, но на самом деле это была просто констатация факта. Несмотря на то, что в их первую встречу он касался ее руки и смотрел так, словно готов сорвать с нее платье, с тех пор он ни разу не проявлял подобного интереса. Диана задумалась, а было ли это на самом деле работой на публику, потому что очень скоро она обнаружила, что Брюс Уэйн из таблоидов не особенно походил на того мужчину, с которым она была знакома. Ну или он просто не любил смешивать работу и удовольствия. И в любом случае она была благодарна. Несмотря на сложный характер Брюса, его компания начинала ей нравиться — однако она совершенно не собиралась зазывать его в постель. Некоторые люди намного лучше в качестве друзей, нежели любовников.

— Верно, но в то же время я и не знаменитость, — сказала Диана и отпила чаю, бросив взгляд на Альфреда. Тот спокойно, но бдительно стоял за креслом Брюса. Она задумалась, придавало ли Брюсу его присутствие такую же уверенность, как ей самой. Когда она встретилась с Альфредом взглядом, ее посетила идея.

— Однако две пары глаз лучше одной. Что скажете насчет того, чтобы составить мне компанию, Альфред?

Сложно было сказать, кто из них выглядел более удивленным — Брюс или Альфред, — однако Брюс овладел собой намного быстрее и лениво улыбнулся Альфреду.

— Конечно, тебе не повредит разочек свалить отсюда, — сказал он. 

— Удачная формулировка от человека, который выходит из дома только в костюме летучей мыши. Впрочем, отлично, — Альфред мягко взглянул на Диану, — буду очень рад присоединиться, мисс Принс.

И вышло так, что на вечере Альфред и Диана действительно приковывали к себе некоторое внимание — но вызванное скорее завистью и осуждением, чем подозрением. С самого начала она держала его под локоть, потому что не имела ничего против быть к Альфреду поближе. Костюм его — гораздо приличнее тех, что он обычно носил в домике у озера и в Пещере, — был глубокого черного цвета, хотя обычно он предпочитал более землистые оттенки. Ткань под пальцами Дианы была мягкой, и, подойдя чуть ближе, она ощутила лишь намёк на слабый парфюм, гораздо слабее того, что обычно носил Брюс.

— Я не совсем понимаю, почему мы привлекаем столько внимания, — прошептала она. Альфред криво улыбнулся.

— Должно быть, они полагают, что я слишком стар для вас. — Он на мгновение накрыл ее ладонь своей и нежно сжал, однако в этом чувствовалось больше силы, чем можно было ожидать от мужчины его возраста. Она усмехнулась, и он тоже. Диана ценила красоту не меньше других — будь то красота изящной статуи или замысловатого платья, профессионально спроектированного автомобиля или воина-атлета, — но никак не понимала человеческую одержимость возрастом. Практически, возможно, имело смысл выбирать партнера, с которым сможешь провести как можно больше времени, — на своём горьком опыте Диана убедилась, насколько коротким бывает это время, — но она не знала никого, кто выбирал бы, исходя из подобных соображений.

К середине вечера они наконец смогли проникнуть из общего зала в служебные помещения. Увидев, как Альфред один за другим взламывает считывающие устройства на дверях, используя один из гаджетов Брюса, Диана улыбнулась. Она много раз видела, как Альфред возится с ними в Пещере, и какие у него проворные и уверенные пальцы, и снова задумалась, какая часть почти сверхчеловеческих возможностей Бэтмена существует благодаря Альфреду.

Наконец они нашли дверь в нужный кабинет, и пока Альфред разбирался с данными на экране компьютера, а Диана проверяла ящики стола, она вдруг услышала тяжелые шаги в коридоре. Если бы она была одна, то скорее всего или спряталась бы, надеясь, что охранник решит, что свет оставлен нерадивым сотрудником, или использовала бы на охраннике все свое обаяние. Но по ее опыту и скрытность, и обаяние были эффективнее один на один, а не в присутствии напарника.

— Подыграйте мне, м-м? — шепнула она и ощутила легкое волнение, заметив, как он немного смутился. Не то чтобы ей нравилось его поддразнивать, скорее ей было приятно видеть столь редкое для Альфреда замешательство. Она присела на край стола и вынула из прически пару булавок. Волосы волной упали ей на плечи, она взяла Альфреда за руку, чтобы подтянуть к себе поближе, и, не дав ему ни секунды на возражения, поцеловала.

У его губ был вкус шампанского, а вечерняя щетина так приятно касалась кожи, что Диана задрожала. Она завела ногу за его колено, чтобы привлечь Альфреда ближе, и тот без колебаний повиновался, а потом наконец поднял правую руку и коснулся её шеи. Рука была теплой, и Диана отдавалась поцелую, пока Альфред очень медленно гладил большим пальцем ее шею — вниз, к мягкой впадинке между ключиц, и снова вверх, — а потом легонько дотронулся до её подбородка и углубил поцелуй.

И хотя за прошедшие дни она больше думала о его руках, чем о поцелуях, она все же не удивилась тому, что целовался он так же легко и безупречно, как делал все остальное. Его руки были столь нежными, сколь и крепкими, поцелуй — неторопливым, глубоким и гораздо, гораздо более старательным, чем требовала ситуация.

Диана обернулась, не сбрасывая руку Альфреда. Тот пренебрежительно взирал на охранника.

— Не могли бы вы?.. — Альфреду было далеко до тона Брюса Уэйна в подходящем настроении, но Диана решила, что его акцент был более чем уместен для подобного случая по эту сторону Атлантики. Охранник принялся рассказывать, что им не стоит здесь находиться, но под взглядом Альфреда смешался и предпочел уйти. 

Опьяненная поцелуем и поимкой с поличным, Диана беззвучно рассмеялась и схватила Альфреда за галстук, не позволив отстраниться. Он запустил пальцы в ее распущенные локоны, осторожно отвел их и коснулся шеи. Сейчас Диана бы позволила его рукам почти что угодно и почти где угодно. Она лизнула его нижнюю губу, и он приглушенно выдохнул.

— Полагаю, он ушел, мисс Принс, — шепнул Альфред спокойным, как обычно, и лишь слегка неровным голосом. Диана нежно провела пальцем по его губам и поцеловала — легчайшим поцелуем.

— Это так. Но я еще не закончила. 

Она посмотрела на Альфреда, поймав во взгляде секундное удивление, — а потом его глаза снова лукаво заблестели, и Диана захотела его еще сильнее. Вряд ли охранник вернулся бы прямо сейчас, так что они могли позволить себе одну-две минутки, прежде чем вернуться к поискам. Он запустил пальцы в ее прическу, распуская на плечи еще одну прядь, и снова поцеловал ее. У его губ был вкус шампанского — и желания, и приятной близости, которую она слишком долго себе не позволяла.

* * *

Но рано или поздно все кончается. Они нашли искомое, а затем, в череде событий, Диана с Барри, идя по ложному следу, оказались на другом конце страны, далеко от Готэма и Брюса. Диана вернулась через неделю и провела два долгих часа в Пещере с Брюсом, разбирая найденную информацию.

Альфред, разумеется, незримо присутствовал на заднем плане, обычно молчал, но иногда отпускал колкие замечания, на которые Диана улыбалась себе под нос — не только из-за сказанного, но и из-за выражения лица Брюса. Альфред занимался проводкой бэтмобиля, и когда Брюс подолгу отвлекался на цифры на мониторе, Диана позволяла себе бросить взгляд на руки Альфреда. Она рассеянно потерла шею, вспоминая его прикосновения, но это лишь напомнило, как сильно ее собственные руки отличаются от его.

И когда они закончили и Брюс ушёл в очередной отдалённый закоулок в Пещерах, чтобы заняться какими-то своими делами, Диана последовала за Альфредом наверх в домик у озера. Он направился на кухню, чтобы вернуть туда оставшийся поднос, — Диане вдруг показалось, что забота о питании Брюса сама по себе занимает полноценный рабочий день — и она пошла следом и села на барный стул.

— Приятно снова вас видеть. — Она не сказала, что скучала по его усмешкам, спокойному голосу и тому, как он на нее смотрел, словно прекрасно понимал ее. Она знала, что Альфред и так это понял, хотя познакомился с ней совсем недавно. Едва ли часто сердце дает слабину — и едва ли его решение требует много времени. Когда Диана приподняла руку, Альфред тотчас же взял ее и переплел их пальцы. Он подошел чуть ближе, но не слишком. В глазах его теплилось сомнение.

— Мисс Принс...

— Диана, — поправила она. Слишком долго это сходило ему с рук, и хоть ей иногда бывало приятно, ему уже давно пора бы называть её по имени.

— Диана, — улыбнувшись, уступил он, нежно обводя большим пальцем линии на её ладони. — В моей жизни в самом деле не так уж много места для... кого-либо, кроме мастера Уэйна. Боюсь, он требует слишком много ухода. 

Она рассмеялась, услышав такое преуменьшение, хотя прекрасно понимала, что это правда. Она не могла представить, как отдавала бы кому-то всю себя — всю энергию, любовь, заботу и поддержку так, как Альфред делал это для Брюса, даже когда тот не очень-то позволял. Она так восхищалась Альфредом в особенности потому, что для нее самой подобная самоотдача была совершенно немыслима. 

— Я знаю. Было бы чересчур опрометчиво пытаться встать между вами. — Она улыбнулась. — Как вы сами отметили, без вас он умрет с голода. 

— О, когда никто за ним не приглядывает, я больше волнуюсь не за Брюса, а за всех остальных, — сказал Альфред, явно скрывая за шуткой долгую, наболевшую историю. Они оба знали, на что способен Брюс даже под присмотром Альфреда. Диана вздохнула. 

— Мне и не нужна каждая секунда вашего времени, Альфред. А вам не нужна моя. — Она прижала свою ладонь к его и снова переплела их пальцы. — Но если у нас есть лишняя минута, которую мы можем провести вместе, я бы не стала себе в ней отказывать. 

Его взгляд смягчился. И хотя они никогда не рассказывали друг другу о тех, кого потеряли из-за войны, несправедливости или неумолимого времени, она знала — он понимает, что значит терять время, ожидая тех, кто никогда не вернется, или убеждать себя, что ещё можно спасти потерянное здесь и сейчас. 

— Но прямо сейчас вы же не нужны Брюсу, не так ли? — Это был даже не вопрос. Диана легонько пожала его руку, и он подошел так близко, что чуть коснулся лбом ее лба. Она слышала запах машинного масла, чая, виски и того неуловимого парфюма. Альфред пах так, словно в равной степени мог провести с ней вечер как за ремонтом машин, так и поедая устрицы и разглядывая полотна, и она с нетерпением ждала возможности проделывать все это так часто, как только мир им позволит. Но сейчас было еще кое-что, чего она хотела даже больше.

— Не нужен. — Его голос приобрел низкий, глубокий урчащий тон, от которого у нее в груди все начинало гореть. Он поднял руку и снова коснулся ее шеи в легчайшей ласке, и от этого кожа у нее начала покалывать. Она запустила пальцы в его мягкие густые волосы, достаточно длинные для того, чтобы можно было за них взяться, и поцеловала его.

Теперь она не заставляла себя отстраниться. Вместо этого она прижалась ближе, в некотором роде поощряя его. И каждое его прикосновение, почти благоговейное, обретало мягкость и силу мужчины, что не боялся ни желать, ни быть желанным. Диана подумала было попросить Альфреда проводить ее в спальню, — она знала, что он тоже живет в домике у озера, но фактически не видела его не на территории Брюса, — но не смогла оторваться от его галстука и рубашки. Ей не хотелось останавливать его, когда он оставлял дорожку поцелуев на её шее, а от его щетины по коже бежали мурашки. Она доверяла ему в том, что Брюс слишком занят и им не помешает, а потом в его объятьях она не думала уже ни о чем.

Из одних людей получаются лучшие друзья нежели любовники, а из других — лучшие любовники именно потому, что они были очень хорошими друзьями.


End file.
